


Day 58 - Absent

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 58 - Absent

_John. Absent for 48 minutes and 7 seconds._

No need to worry. Yet. Probably went shopping and out for a drink.

 

_John. Absent for 1 hour 45 minutes. And 12 seconds._

Time to text Lestrade. No luck.

 

_John. Absent for 2 hours 1 minute. And 3 seconds._

Time to call Mycroft.

“Do you have him? Give him back.”

“Sherlock. I presume we are talking about John? I don’t _have_ him. How long has he been gone?”

“Two hours.”

“Two? He probably needed some time alone. Call me when he is still missing after four hours.”

“Why would he need time alone? Mycroft?”

Hung up. He throws his phone on the table. Starts pacing again.

 

_John. Absent for 2 hours 9 minutes. And 34 seconds._

Steps on the stair. John. Not absent anymore.

“Where have you been?”

“I took Mrs Hudson to the hospital for her follow-up. I told you.”

“I texted you. I even called.”

“I turned my mobile off. I forgot to switch it back on. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I wasn’t scared. I was just... concerned. About the work. You are important for my work. I couldn’t even concentrate on my experiment. It’s ruined now. Why are you smiling?”

“It’s nothing. I’m really sorry. I brought you something though.”

“What?”

“Molly sends it. Acetogenic bacteria.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'worried'.


End file.
